gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Catherine
Catherine (キャサリン) is an Amanto currently employed at Snack Otose. She used to be a cat burglar by profession and has a prison record to her name. However, she is determined to turn over a new leaf after making a promise with Otose to never steal again, as Otose stated in Episode 97. Background Catherine used to be with a group of thieves calling themselves Cat's Punch, alongside their leader Kurikan, however, she would soon leave them and head for Earth and Edo where she met Otose. Appearance Catherine wears a straight black bob and has distinctive cat ears. Her eyes are brown and she has a rather big nose and lips. She also has tanned skin, though this is not related to her race. Gintoki often noted that she is a rather old and unattractive woman, thus assuming that her ex-boyfriend merely got into a relationship with her because he lost a bet. Despite that, Catherine has an attractive body and is very thin. Her slender figure is covered by a green kimono. In Be Forever Yorozuya, Catherine sports a slightly shaved beard & a lower voice tone, decreasing her ladylike appearance. Personality Catherine talks with an accent. Despite their occasionally abrasive interactions, Catherine is extremely loyal to Otose and stands shocked and teary outside the latter's ward for two days after Jiroucho's attack. She also furiously attacks Gintoki when it appears that he has no intention of standing up for Otose. She looks down on the Yorozuya for their frequent failure to pay rent but seems to get along well enough with Tama. Strength & Abilities Though Catherine has never shown any combat abilities, she is an extremely talented cat burglar. In fact, she specializes in burglary and thievery and can get through the best security systems and toughest locks with ease. As seen in Episode 97, her body is extremely flexible, which allows her to pass even through laser security systems, making her the perfect thief. However, she swore to Otose that she would never steal again. She only broke her promise and made use of her skills once again in Episode 213, when both, Otose's life and lifework were on the line. Catherine decided to use her skills to kidnap Saigou Tokumori's son, hoping that it would prevent him and his subordinates from destroying Otose's bar any further. However, it should be noted that Catherine usually sticks to her promise and never makes use of her skills unless it's for Otose's sake. Story Otose hired Catherine to work for her in her bar, Otose's Snack House. But when it came to light that Catherine had been making nightly runs stealing from various shops and bars in Kabuki District, including Otose's Snack House, Catherine went to jail. However, later when she was released, she came back to Otose and made a promise with her never to steal again. Thus, she was rehired and is currently working at Otose's Snack House. Catherine often visits the Yorozuya to collect rent but this role ended up given to Tama. Umibozu Arc Infant Strife Arc Fuyo Arc Character Poll Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Diviner Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Scandal Arc Kintama Arc Dekobokko Arc Confessional Arc Feigned Illness Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia * As a former thief, Catherine has been used in various spoofs of Lupin III, as seen in Episode 97. * When she got in-love, her appearance turns into that of a very lovely lady and her personality and voice also changes. Gallery Gintama-Be-Forever-Yorozuya-Catherine.jpg|Catherine in Be Forever Yorozuya. Future catherine.jpg|Catherine 2 years after silver soul References Category:Amanto Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Smoker Category:Snack Otose Category:Cat's Punch Category:Former Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Orphans